With the advent of new automotive technologies such as hybrid vehicles and the new presence of an ample electrical energy supply on vehicle, a natural and common outcome is the electrification of engine and vehicle accessories that have traditionally been belt driven off of the engine. These accessories include air compressors (for pneumatic devices), air conditioning, power steering pumps, engine coolant pumps, fans, etc. Like much of the hybrid vehicle technology, it would seem desirable to drive these devices more heavily during regenerative braking events where the driving energy is considered free, while turning these devices off entirely when it would force the engine to increase fueling. The complication is that hybrid technologies are most beneficial and most often used in highly transient stop-and-go driving scenarios, such as urban transit buses. In these drive cycles, regenerative braking events can be very brief. As a result, if these devices are to be manipulated to take advantages of these brief braking events, their reaction time must be quick and ON/OFF transient inefficiencies must be small. But, the reality is that the reaction times are often not quick and the ON/OFF transient inefficiencies are not small.